


good boy

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: okay so i wrote some luztoye smut on the discord and its like 2,500+ words long which is way too many words to not fucking post it so here yall go! sorry if you dont like the format oopsies





	good boy

its not that luz is disappointed in the bedroom. toye is great, reeeally great. its just gotten predictable. the same thing every time. while it was good, luz couldnt help wanting something more. something to spice it up. so when he was driving home and went past a sex shop, he couldnt help but pull his car into the parking lot and take a peek inside.  
the sex shop had some great items that luz picked up, and it made him excited for toye to get home. it was supposed to be a late night at work, and he probably wouldnt be home until around 10pm, but they didnt have to get up early the next day.  
luz drove home with his bags in the passenger side seat, thinking of what toyes reaction would be. he presses a hand down against his jeans, feeling his cock swell ever so slightly.  
luz pulls into the driveway and checks the time. its around 8pm which means two hours until toye would be home. luz takes a deep breath to calm down before getting out of the car with his bags. the air is cold and he rushes inside, dropping the bags immediately as he becomes aware of his stomach grumbling.  
luz quickly makes himself something to eat before turning his attention back to the bags and all the toys that he has picked up.  
he carries them up to the bedroom, stripping himself down and running a hand up and down is half hard cock. luz doesnt want to get too excited though, so he begins to sort the stuff he bought. he pulls out pieces of lingerie, tossing the fabric onto the bed. he gets out bottles of lube and a couple other things before he gets to what he was really excited about  
luz pulls out the butt plug, grinning at the thought of it inside him.  
they have another plug, but it was small and rarely used, just taking up space in their side drawer.  
he throws a bottle of lube onto the bed as well before climbing on. they fucked last night and he was still a little loose from it, so luz was able to fit two lubed fingers inside of himself pretty easily. he was fucking his fingers in and out, trying to focus on that feeling instead of his swelled cock. he didnt want to come without toye there with him. he adds a third finger, then a fourth.  
he pulls his fingers out, only to push the plug in in their place.  
luz clenches around it, getting familiar with the feeling of it. he grabs the panties from next to him and slips it up his legs, lifting his hips to slot over his ass. he tucks his hard cock in, feeling it rub against the lace. luz cant help but let out a moan.  
he grabs the other piece of fabric, a sheer bralette. luz wasnt sure if he was going to like it but once he saw his chest enclosed in the material, hard nipples poking out, he was in love with it.  
luz cleans up the mess he made from the bags, before continuing downstairs to make toye some late dinner. he usually doesnt cook, but he wanted to make it special  
luz felt dirty walking around the kitchen in just his lace lingerie set and butt plug stretching his ass.  
he wasnt an expert in the kitchen, but he could cook up a mean pasta. if toye was home he would kell at luz for leaving so much skin exposed at risk for burning, but luz just shrugged it off.  
he finished up around 9:50, so he set up a plate and table setting for toye before turning the lights low and some candles on. he grabs a tshirt and considers putting it on before deciding against it. if he was gonna wear them, toye was gonna get a full show.  
he is pouring himself a glass of wine when he hears the door open and shoes being kicked off in the hallway  
"george?" toyes voice calls out gruffly  
"dining room" luz responds, positioning himself to lean against the table in some attempt to look casual  
"god, ive had such a shit day. stu-" toye stops as he walks into the room and his eyes meet georges. or more specifically, his eyes meet georges body. he looks him up and down, shocked look on his face before biting his lip, walking to him.  
"i made you food, sorry your day was bad" luz pouts, tilting his head up to give toye a teasing kiss. their lips barely press together before luz is pulling away  
"ohhhh, no, get back here" toye chuckles, grabbing luz's waist  
"eat your food." luz commands  
"rather eat you" toye replies with a smirk, making luz's cheeks flare up in a blush  
"food" luz commands, putting his hands on toye's shoulders and guiding him into the seat  
toye sits down, taking his fork in hand and eating quickly. luz hops to sit on the table, very aware of how good his ass looks in the panties. he crosses his legs, sipping out of his wine glass as he watches toye.  
"i see you got started without me" toye says, eyes on the buldge in luz's panties  
"oh you have no idea" luz chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss against toyes forehead  
"dont eating." toye says, pushing his plate away despite still having over half a plate left  
toye takes luz's hips in his hands, pulling him off the table and onto his lap. luz slots his legs on either side of the chair, immediately grinding his hips against toye.  
toye smashes their lips together, running his hands up and down luz's sides  
luz pulls away to tear off toye's shirt  
toye immediately brings their lips back together, grabbing luz's ass to help him grind.  
toye stands up, bringing luz with him before placing him down on the table. the wine glass knocks over and spills but they barely even notice. toye rubs himself against luz's ass, bending over the table to kiss and bite at his neck  
toye lets his hand slip underneath the underwear, expecting to find luz's empty hole, and instead his fingers find the edge of the butt plug  
toye pulls away and rips the underwear off, literally splitting the lace in half in excitement  
luz spreads his legs, letting toye get a full view  
"oh fuck" toye groans, bringing his tongue out to lick around the outside of luz's stretched hole  
"get your ass upstairs, i need lube." toye huffs, slapping a hand against luz's hip  
luz hurries up the stairs, swishing his hips more than usual because he knows toye's eyes are trained in on his ass  
luz drops onto the bed onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass out  
toye goes to the side drawer to grab lube, gasping at all of the new toys in ther  
"went shopping" luz smirks as toye pulls out a particularly thick dildo  
"i can see that" toye shakes his head, throwing it onto the bed next to luz before getting back onto the bed with a bottle of lube in hand  
toye rubs his hands up and down luz's thighs, slowly bringing himself up high and higher. luz lets out a loud groan as toye grabs onto the plug and slowly pulls it out. his hole clenches around the emptiness before the lubed dildo is slipped inside of him. it was larger than the plug and stretched him out  
toye gently kisses luz's ass as he moves the dildo slowly, dripping lube over his hole  
"more" luz moans, making toye raise an eyebrow "are you sure?" he asks  
"fuck yes im sure" luz groans  
toye shakes his head, lubing up a finger and pushing it inside next to the dildo, stretching luz more than he thought he could. he doesnt stop there, quickly adding another finger  
"are you sure you can handle this?" toye asks  
luz just moans in response, moving his hips backward  
"do you think you could take me and the dildo? toye asks, expecting luz to say no  
"we could try" luz says as his words turn into a moan when a third finger is added  
toye shakes his head, he cant believe how his night had turned out. he realizes his own cock was still hidden behind his jeans. he removes his fingers from luz, who turns around to see what was happening  
toye unbuttons his pants before looking up at luz, who quickly shuffles on the bed to face him, hands reaching to finish the job  
he undoes the zipper and pulls them down toye's legs, lips taking the head of his cock into his mouth immediately  
"fuck, luz." toye throws his head back as luz sucks more into his mouth  
"good boy" toye says as luz swallows him all the way down to the base of his cock  
luz can feel his head getting light as he keeps himself fully down on toye's cock, until he feels toyes hands in his hair pulling him off  
luz looks up at toye, line of spit still connecting his mouth to toyes glistening cock  
"more, please." luz begs, big brown eyes looking up at toye  
toye nods, loosening his grip in luz's hair to allow him to take him back into his mouth. luz starts bobbing his head immediately, still looking up at toye  
"thats it" toye groans, rubbing one hand over luz's shoulders and back as encouragement  
luz wants to smile at him but his lips are completely stretched by the cock inbetween them  
luz sucks at the head of his cock and licks the slit, making toye groan  
"turn around." he huffs, voice raspier than usual  
luz complies, getting back onto his hands and knees. he positions himself so toye can stand up off the bed and be lined up perfectly  
toye holds luz's hips still as he begins to push himself inside along with the dildo. it was a big stretch but luz loved the feeling  
toye fully pushes in and stills, making sure luz had time to adjust and make sure it was enjoyable  
"keep going." luz says through gritted teeth  
toye smirks, slowly pulling his hips out and then pushing back in  
luz feels like the entire room is spinning as toye begins to pick up the pace  
neither of them are going to last particularly long, and toye knows this as he reaches underneath luz to his cock, which was dripping precome onto the bedsheets  
"youre doing good, george." toye praises, ghosting his fingers up and down luzs cock  
"thank you sir." luz pants  
"show me what you can do, boy" toye says, stopping his thrusts and removing his hands completely  
luz begins to move himself up and down on toyes cock, taking him completely before almost letting it slip out of inside him  
the pace is slower because its luz on his own, but he is able to line himself up perfectly so toyes cock hits his prostate perfectly with almost every thrust  
"how am i doing sir" luz asks, moving from his hands down to his elbows as he is fucking himself on toyes cock  
"youre doing perfect, baby" toye says, taking the dildo inbetween his fingertips and pulling it in and out in time with the thrusts as well so as toyes cock was in, the dildo was almost out and vice versa  
luz reaches down to touch his cock again only to have his hand swatted away by toye  
"im sorry" luz gulps  
"dont make me punish you." toye warns, landing a smack against luz's ass and watching the plump skin wiggle under the impacty  
"ill be good sir." luz says, moving himself faster but not fast enough to please toye, who begins to thrust himself again  
"be a good boy and make me come. then we will see if you are able to." toye smirks  
luz clenches himself around toye, speeding up more than he thought he was capable of, only to be met with the harsh smack of his ass hitting the skin of toyes thighs  
"fuck me" luz whines  
toye moves as fast as possible, feeling himself edge closer and closer as his cock is pressed tightly against luzs hole and the dildo also inside of him  
luz clenches one last time and toye releases himself, throwing his head back and seeing stars as his come squirts inside of luz  
he stays inside him for a moment, letting his heartbeat come back to a normal rate before slowly slipping out, watching as come drips from luz's open hole  
"i need it sir." luz begs  
"be patient" toye responds, pushing on his hips so luz is moved onto his back  
"please touch me, it wont take much" luz whines, hips thrusting up for any sort of contact  
"do not move your legs. do not touch yourself. if you do i will have to tie you up. be a good boy" toye commands, standing up and walking over to the drawer of toys’  
luz cant turn and see what he is getting for fear of disobeying orders. toye kneels on the bed next to luz's head, slipping a blindfold over his eyes  
luz feels a tickling sensation run down his belly  
every touch is heightened now that he cannot see, so when a fuzzy feeling ghosts over the tip of his cock he gasps out  
toye chuckles, bringing the feather to the underside of luzs cock and stroking it up and down with teasingly light touches  
"fuck please." luz begs, feeling his eyes well up with tears  
"please what?" toye asks, wrapping a hand around the base of luz's cock and squeezing tightly  
"SIR" luz shouts, now feeling the tears soaking into the blindfold  
"good boy." toye says, continuing to tease him with the feather  
he brings it down to his hole as well, which still had the dildo stuffed inside of it  
toye runs the feather around the edge of luz's hole before grabbing the dildo with his other hand, pushing it in and out. it wasnt tight in luz's hole anymore but it was still an amazing sensation  
"please sir ive been so good ive made you come, please sir" luz begs as the feather returns to his cock  
"you have been a good boy" toye nods, mouth slotting over luz's cock. thats all the sensation that luz needs as he comes into toyes mouth, not able to control himself as his hips thrust widly, his hands clenching in the bedsheets  
toye pulls away, mouth full of come  
luz groans as he pulls the blindfold off just to see him swallow it down  
luz's body is slack against the bed, not moving as his brain is still swirling from the orgasm  
"you were great, george." toye says, kissing him lovingly. luz cant even bring himself to kiss back  
"lemme take care of you" toye whispers, kissing luz's cheek and very carefully removing the dildo, which was covered in lube and toyes come  
he takes it into the bathroom to clean later and returns with a washcloth, gently cleaning luz up  
luz hisses when it drags over his oversensitive cock, and toye apologizes quickly for it  
toye goes to remove luz's bra, but he shakes his head, whispering that he wanted it left on  
toye lays down and pulls luz into his arms, kissing all over his face before finally connecting their lips  
"i love you" luz whispers, already feeling himself being pulled into sleep.  
"i love you too" toye smiles, pressing one last kiss goodnight onto luz's forehead


End file.
